


A Tasteful Joke

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: It's Omega not Aether, M/M, Not Beta Read, REALLY BAD PUN, implied foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Papa III has a new idea for the next time he and Omega are ... alone.Omega absolutely hates the reasoning for what he chose.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	A Tasteful Joke

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation. I'm so sorry.

“... You’re kidding, right?”  
  
Papa’s grin told Omega everything he needed to know. No, he was not kidding. No, he was genuinely excited. Yes, that was a can of whipped cream he was holding and had shaken numerous times.   
  
Omega’s tail flicked. Whether it was in irritation or just resigned acceptance, he wasn’t sure.   
  
“Of course not! You know me, Omega. I _never_ joke about things like this.” Papa almost sounded offended, but that cheeky little smile made it so he just sounded strained, like he was holding some of his already-obvious excitement back. _That_ was a terrifying thought.   
  
“Oh, I know. But what even gave you this idea in the first place?”   
  
“Well, you know how much I love to ... experiment.” Omega wouldn’t say he _cringed_ when he saw Papa pull out some chocolate sauce from the same bag the whipped cream was in, but ... “And I can’t think of anyone better than you to try this with.”   
  
“Any particular reason? I’m not against it, but this is rather sudden.” Omega wouldn’t lie - the idea wasn’t a bad one. There was nothing more he loved than letting his Papa take the reins once in a while, and being laid out before him, covered in those _delicacies_ , feeling his Papa’s tongue all over his bare skin ... Omega couldn’t help but shiver.   
  
But he would regret asking that question. He knew that the moment Papa’s grin widened, going ear-to-ear.   
  
“Because you’re an absolute snack,” Papa purred. Omega was sure it was supposed to be seductive, but all he could do was groan. Not in the way Papa wanted, either. “Am I right?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Omega, I think it suits you _perfectl_ \--”   
  
“Just for that awful joke -- no.”   
  
Papa’s laugh rang bright; even though Omega wanted to just playfully smack him, he couldn’t help but laugh along with him.


End file.
